Connected
by Charolette Ink
Summary: After Keiko gets her phone taken away, she finds a new way to stay connected with Kimiko. But let's just say Kimiko isn't the only person who plans to be connected.
1. Chapter 1

"And he was like, 'So you wanna go out?' and I was like 'Okay' and now it's official!" the Japanese teenager gossiped over the phone with her best friend.

"Kimiko, that's great! You've got to send me a pic of your new guy!" the other gossiping Japanese teenager said. "Okay Keiko, I'll send you a picture of us in a few. So what about that guy you were flirting with?" Kimiko continued and lowered her phone so she could only hear what her friend was saying.

"Well I thought he was cute at first, and he still is. Then we went on a date and then we almost kissed, but then this girl showed up," Keiko rambled as Kimiko walked around the Xiaolin Temple looking for her new boyfriend. "The girl was like 'OMG, what are you doing with that chick?' and then he was like, 'Nothing! We weren't doing anything!'" Keiko continued while making her voice squeaky for the girl and deep for the guy in her long story.

Kimiko listened to all the detail, but still couldn't find her new boyfriend. "I was just standing there to see if the argument would be funny because this guy was obviously a cheater, so glad I missed that bullet. Then the girl was like, 'I am sooo like totally dumping you! Like talk to me like never!' and then she stormed off and then the guy was like-" Kimiko cut her off. "I'm sorry Keiko; I need to find my boyfriend. Can you wait for a few seconds?"

"Should I cover my ears?" Keiko asked. "Probably," Kimiko answered. Keiko put her phone down and waited for the yelling on the other side to stop. Luckily, it wasn't that long. It was just the name of the guy Kimiko is now dating followed by "get over here!"

_I wonder how long that guy will put up with Kim's hotheadedness. _Keiko wonder, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Okay, well to finish my story, the guy ran off to get his new ex-girlfriend after I punched him in the gut for being a cheater. I wasn't really hurt, but I can't stand cheaters!" Keiko finished. "That's great Keiko, oh, here he comes! I'm going to send you a picture right now!"

Without discontinuing the call, Kimiko took the picture and sent it to Keiko. Keiko smiled at the new couple's picture. She thought it looked really nice with the Brazilian guy having his arm around Kimiko.

"I love the picture! You guys look cute together! What's his name again? It's like Rai something or something," Keiko asked. "His name is Raimundo, but Rai is close enough," Kimiko answered trying to shoo away her new boyfriend from ease dropping on her call.

"That's cute! He's pretty good looking too. I think you made a good choice," Keiko said. "He knows about your anger, right?" Kimiko slightly growled at both Keiko and Raimundo, who was still trying to eavesdrop on her call.

Kimiko lowered her phone. "RAI! STOP TRYING TO LISTEN TO MY CONVERSATION WITH KEIKO!" She yelled and put her phone back up. "Yes, I think he knows."

"Good, and can I get a warning next time you want to make me go deaf!" Keiko complained. "Sorry about that," Kimiko apologized.

Keiko heard a beep in the background of the call. "What was that?" She asked. "Oh, I'm getting another call," Kimiko answered. "Merge it so I can talk to whoever it is!" Keiko begged.

Obeying her friend, Kimiko merged her incoming call and her one with Keiko. Kimiko wasn't sure who was calling since the ID was blocked for some reason. "Kimiko Tohomiko," she greeted the new caller.

"Yeah, hey Kim. Next time you yell at me can I get some ear plugs or something? You yell loud girl!" the caller yelled. "Sorry about that Rai," Kimiko apologized again for almost making someone go deaf.

"So you're Raimundo!" Keiko said amazed. "Kim has talked a lot about you. Can you control wind like how she controls fire?"

"Yes, and who is this exactly?" Raimundo answered and questioned. "I'm Keiko, Kimiko's best friend," she answered. "Well it's nice to meet such a close friend of Kim's! Maybe you should meet the rest of the temple," Raimundo suggested.

"That would be great, if my parents would let me. Is there really a cowboy there and is there really a short, cheese snack looking kid there?" Keiko asked to make sure Kimiko wasn't lying about the other monks she was training with.

"Yeah, they're all there," Raimundo answered. There was violent knocking in the background. "Keiko, what's that?" Kimiko asked. "Oh no, it's my dad. I'll call you back later! Bye!" Keiko said quickly and disconnected the call.

"Keiko, wait!" Kimiko looked at her phone to see it was too late. "Oh well, so Kim, you wanna go on a date tonight?"

* * *

><p>Keiko quickly opened her door to not anger her father any further. "Hi papa! Is there anything you need?"<p>

Keiko's dad looked at Keiko viciously. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Kim, relax, maybe Keiko got grounded or something so her folks took away her phone," Raimundo tried to comfort his worried girlfriend.<p>

"Maybe, but usually she would send an e-mail or text me on one of her other electronics. Keiko is not the kind of person who sits alone and reads," Kimiko said worried. "Kim, the way I see this is that you are getting too worried over nothing. It's only been, what, two days since you talked to her or something? I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe she came down with some throat thing and can't talk," Raimundo suggested.

"Even when she had laryngitis she still talked to me every day, until the disease took away the ability for her to make any sound. After that, she texted me all day," Kimiko said.

"Wow, is that girl crazy or something?" Raimundo asked and in return won a punch in the arm. "You still hit very hard you know."

"Hey Kimiko, there's mail for you," Clay called and came into view. "Thanks Clay, hey it's from Keiko!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Kimiko tore open the letter and began to read the entire thing.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_As you may know, I have gotten my phone taken away due to the abnormally larger than usual phone bill my parents got. Since you are in China and I'm in Japan, international fees were put onto the usual cost of the bill. In my opinion, I think those fees are stupid because Japan and China are not the far apart and it's not like we're in different continents or anything!_

_Anyway, I found a way to for us to communicate since my laptop fell off my desk when I was cleaning (that's why I didn't send an e-mail). I'm getting a new laptop tomorrow, so instead of e-mail, go this site call ''. It's a free site to chat with anyone you want from anywhere!_

_Make an account as soon as you can and send a friend request to Talks247, that's me. I had the account long ago and forgot to tell you about the site. We'll stay connected this way! And I won't die for international reasons!_

_See you soon,_

_Keiko_

Kimiko folded the letter in half and got up. "Hey, where are you going?" Raimundo asked. "I'm going to my room to do something," Kimiko answered.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Keiko never said that you should join."

"Join what?"

"It's just a little thing call none of your business."

Raimundo let Kimiko leave on her own, but he was far from over with this topic. One way or another Raimundo was determine to find out what Kimiko was up to.

Once everyone fell asleep, Raimundo crept into Kimiko's room and saw the letter she received from Keiko on her desk. Opening it carefully, he scanned the letter and found the name of the site along with Keiko's screen name and Kimiko's screen name on the back of the letter.

_Well, if you're gonna join this site, so will I, _Raimundo thought. _Who knows Kim, maybe some other friends will also join!_

* * *

><p>Fire Queen has signed on.<p>

Fire Queen: Hey Keiko! This site is so cool!

Talks247: Ikr? It's like Facebook, Twitter, and Skype all in one! And any other site you can think of that I forgot

Fire Queen: Yeah

Talks247: Are you gonna let Rai and ur other friends join too?

Fire Queen: Noooooo. They'll ruin the fun!

Talks247: How? Rai seems like a cool guy and the other monk people can't be that bad! Can they?

Fire Queen: Trust me, they'll find some way.

Talks247: Aw, come on Kim! Just think about it! Please! Please! Pretty Please!

Fire Queen: Fine, I'll think about it!

Talks247: thank you!

Fire Queen: whatever. I gotta go now! There's a new Wu!

Fire Queen has signed off

Talks247 has signed off

* * *

><p>"Man, that was easy! Who knew Jack would annoy Chase enough to make him set his jungle cats on him instead of us!" Raimundo exclaimed. "I know, that was a most excellent victory! Chase Young scrubbed the floor with Jack Spicer!" Omi cheered.<p>

"That's mopped the floor, partner," Clay corrected. "That too."

"Well guys, I've gotta go tell Keiko about the day!" Kimiko said and ran to her room. "What was that about?" Clay asked. "Well, Kimiko is on this website where she can talk to friends. So, I think we should also join!" Raimundo said.

"That'd be great, but does Kimiko want us to join that site?" Clay asked. "What, of course! I mean, she wouldn't give me the name of the site of the site and her and Keiko's usernames in she didn't want me to join!" Raimundo said, twisting the truth.

"In that case, what's the site's name?"

* * *

><p>Talks247: That guy sounds like such a loser!<p>

Fire Queen: I've told you about him before! Do you not remember all of those stories about Jack?

Talks247: I do, but it's too hard to believe that someone can mess up and look like a complete loser every day!

Fire Queen: Ikr!

* * *

><p>Kimiko continued to laugh about Jack's blunder of the day. She then noticed something that popped up on her screen.<p>

"What's this?" Kimiko asked. "Wind Master has sent you a friend request?" About to click deny, Kimiko saw Keiko post something.

_Did you get a friend request from Wind Master? Say yes if you did,_ Kimiko read. Following Keiko, Kimiko accepted Wind Master's friend request.

* * *

><p>Wind Master has joined the chat<p>

Wind Master: Hey Fire Queen, why did you take so long to accept my friend request?

Fire Queen: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Wind Master: -_-

You've gotta be kidding me! Even Keiko knew who I was and she hasn't even met me in real life!

Fire Queen: Wait, Rai! Is that you?

Wind Master: Took you long enough!

Fire Queen: How'd you find out about this sight! And my username and Keiko's!

Wind Master: I have my ways

Fire Queen: Would your ways include sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and looked at my note from Keiko and saw our usernames and this sight and then made an account and friended us!

Wind Master: Pretty much

Talks247: Raimundo, it was nice knowing you. I hope you have enjoyed your life

Wind Master: What are you talking about?

Talks247: I'm glad we're not on web chat, or I would be deaf

* * *

><p>Raimundo slowly turned around and saw his girlfriend brimming with anger. Nervous to speak, Raimundo gave a weak chuckle.<p>

"Rai," Kimiko said with her anger speaking. "C-come on Kim. You didn't think you could keep me off this sight forever!" Raimundo laughed nervously.

Kimiko cooled down. "Fine, I guess you're right," she said, her voice still tight with anger. "Now, let's say we get off the computer and have a little Rai and Kim time," Raimundo offered. "But Keiko is still online."

"She'll get the idea."

* * *

><p>Wind Master has exited chat.<p>

Talks247: Hey, I think I'm done for the day. See you later guys.

* * *

><p>Keiko waited for Kimiko's response. After a few minutes, there was still no answer, but something popped up on Keiko's screen.<p>

"Wind Master had updated his status to 'In a relationship' to 'Making out :) '." Keiko read aloud. _I didn't need to know that,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone likes this so far! I know you can't have a story in only chat/script, but it's okay to have chat/script as long as there's story. Am I right? If I'm not, could someone please tell me? I don't want to go against the rules, but when this popped into my head I had to write it!

So, please tell me if this is against the rules or if I have an actual story in this is enough. There is going to be more of a plot later, if that changes anything.

Ciao!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Rai," Kimiko began. "Who else knows about that site Keiko and I are on?" Raimundo smirked. "Oh, no one in particular. Maybe a few monks, but who knows!"

"Rai! Who didn't you tell would be a better question now that I think about it," Kimiko complained. "Actually it wouldn't because I only told like two people," Raimundo pointed out.

"So if they're gonna be on the site too, what are their usernames?" Kimiko asked. "I don't yet. They haven't told me or friended me or anything! This is why we all have to be connected or else you'll be left in the dark!" Raimundo complained.

"Yes, because it's so hard to go up and talk to someone you see every day," Kimiko said sarcastically.

"So, you see my point."

* * *

><p>"Omi, you need help there?" Clay asked his friend who seemed to be having a hard time creating his online account. "Oh no, I am doing most fine with the making of my online account!" Omi responded cheerfully. "The only problem is that I do not know what to put as my 'screen name'."<p>

"Well that's simple, partner. All you do is put what you'll be called when you're logged into the site," Clay explained. "I see! It is so no one will know my true identity!" Omi said brightly. "I guess," Clay said.

Omi quickly punched various letters on the keyboard. "With that done, could you tell me what I have to do for the words of pass?" Omi asked. "You mean the password?" Clay corrected.

"That too!"

* * *

><p>Talks247 has entered signed on and entered chat<p>

Talks247: hey hey! What's good?

Wind Master: Nothing today

Fire Queen: he's right, there's no new Wu today

Talks247: those are the things with crazy powers that you all collected, right?

Wind Master: that's right!

Fire Queen has accepted a friend request

Wind Master: Who did you accept as a friend?

Fire Queen: you'll see

Wind Master: whatever you say

* * *

><p>Raimundo trusted his girlfriend on who she accepted as a friend, but was growing impatient when no friend request popped up on his screen.<p>

After a long and impatient minute, something popped up on Raimundo's screen.

_Cowpoke85 has sent a friend request,_ he read. Raimundo smirked. _Really original Clay,_ he thought and clicked accept.

* * *

><p>Wind Master: Ok, I said yes to the friend request. Where's clay?<p>

Fire Queen: He should be coming. Did you get Omi's friend request too?

Wind Master: no

Talks247: Hey kim, who's GrandMaster#1?

Wind Master: if I took a guess it would be Omi

Fire Queen: he's right

Talks247: that's the guy who looks like a cheese snack, right?

Fire Queen: that's right

Cowpoke85 has entered the chat

Wind Master: took you long enough! And by the way, very creative on the username

Cowpoke85: sorry it took me so long, I had to help Omi send some friend requests

Wind Master has accepted a friend request

GrandMaster#1 has entered chat

GrandMaster#1: greeting friends and friend of kimiko's

Fire Queen: hey Omi

Talks247: Hey! I'm Kim's friend Keiko!

GrandMaster#1: it is a pleasure to meet you Keiko.

Talks247: thanks!

* * *

><p>As typing continued, a certain dragon was sensing a new Shen Gong Wu activate. Rushing toward the rooms of the young warriors, he began to shout, "Hey! A new Shen Gong Wu activated!"<p>

No one turned around from their typing sessions. "Hey, guys! There's a new Wu! You know, those things we collect to save the world from evil," Dojo continued.

Hearing Dojo, Omi quickly typed, _We must leave! A new shen gong wu has activated! _Seeing the new post, all of the other monks signed off and ran outside to find the new Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo shouted. "Fine, your Eye of Dashi against my Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Jack said.<p>

"The game is a demolition debery! First one to destroy the other's truck wins!"

"That's an interesting challenge," Kimiko said. "Well, we are in a monster truck stadium. I guess it fits," Dojo pointed out.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The stadium around the warriors began to grow in gigantic proportions. Jack and Raimundo were both place in their own monster trucks on opposite sides of the transformed stadium. With flat ground to destroy each other on, both competitors felt confident.

Kimiko felt her cell phone vibrate. "What are ya' lookin' at, Kimiko?" Clay asked. "I got a status update from Rai. It says, 'Kicking Jack Spicer's butt'." Kimiko read aloud.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack shouted. "How is that even possible?" Omi wondered aloud.

"Hey, are we gonna argue or are we gonna start this showdown?" Raimundo complained. "Fine let's start!"

"Gong Yi Tiempi!"

The showdown began with both competitors charging at each other at top speed. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt came down from the sky and almost hit the two competitors. Luckily, they both turned out of the way of the bolt in opposite directions.

"Stupid showdown," Raimundo mumbled. "Eye of Dashi!" Aiming at Jack, a lightning bolt flew out of the Wu and nearly hit Jack's truck. "So that's how you're gonna do it," Jack said to himself. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

A bolt flew from the Heylin's Wu and tore off the bumper on Raimundo's truck.

Aggravated, Raimundo charged toward Jack, dodging all of the random lightning bolts, flying rocks, and mounds of earth randomly shooting out of the ground. Jack also charged toward Raimundo, dodging the same random obstacles of the Raimundo was dodging.

"There are some really weird obstacles in this showdown," Kimiko commented.

Raimundo and Jack continued charging at each other. Various shouts of either the Eye of Dashi or Thorn of Thunderbolt were being heard across the stadium. Not to mention the odd objects that either shot out from the sky or exploded from beneath also were seen and even heard by everyone.

"Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo shouted and landed the final blow on Jack. The showdown had finished and all of the surroundings from the showdown reverted back to their original state.

Kimiko's phone began to buzz. "It looks like I got a status update from Rai. It says 'Just kicked butt, Jack is such a loser!'" she said. "Hey! I am not a loser!" Jack defended, but couldn't help to be interested on what Kimiko was talking about.

* * *

><p>Fire Queen: And after Rai won he sent a status update<p>

Talks247: I saw that! I wish I was there to see it and maybe the update would have been funnier

Fire Queen: You had to be there! The look on jack's face was hilarious, epsicially when he got hit by lightning as he flew away

Talks247: hahahaha, I soooooo wish I was there!

Fire Queen has accepted a friend request

Talks247 has accepted a friend request

Fire Queen: what request did you accept?

Talks247: none and I was going to ask you the same

Fire Queen: I didn't accepted anything

Talks247: I just checked my friend list and some name poped up. Do you know a 'Dark Prince'?

Fire Queen: no, and that's whose on my friend list too!

Wind Master has entered chat

Wind Master: Hey, did you 2 happen to get some strange new friend, but no request?

Fire Queen: yep

Talks247: yeah, Dark Prince right?

Wind Master: same, so did Omi and Clay

Dark Prince has entered chat

* * *

><p>Kimiko sighed. <em>Let's find out who this person is,<em> she thought and type, _Hey Dark Prince, who are you?_

As Kimiko did, Raimundo and Keiko also posted the same question not even a second later. They all waited patiently for a response.

After a long five seconds, a new post from 'Dark Prince' popped up on their screens along with two messages saying Omi and Clay entered the chat.

_It is none other than the prince of darkness! Your worst fear, Jack Spicer, evil boy genious!_ Kimiko read. Keiko posted a comment that read, _yes, then genius who misspelled the word 'genius'._

Kimiko chuckled at the comment, but then wondered on how Jack hacked her, Raimundo's, Omi's, Clay's and Keiko's accounts.

* * *

><p>GrandMaster#1: Jack Spicer, you are not welcome in this chat or my list of friends! I am now clicking the delete button!<p>

GrandMaster#1 has deleted a friend.

GrandMaster#1 has accepted a friend request

* * *

><p>Confuse on what just happened, Omi tried to delete Jack from his friend list again. It didn't work. He tried again, and again, and again, and again.<p>

"Why won't the delete button work on banishing Jack Spicer from my list of friends?" Omi complained and typed.

Omi looked at the chat and saw the same scenario has happened to all of his other friends. Each of the updates read that someone deleted a friend and then right after it said that the same person has accepted a friend request.

* * *

><p>Talks247: What's going on here?<p>

Fire Queen: How come I can't delete you?

Dark Prince: Let's just say it's a hack so you can't delete me

Talks247: Kimiko was right when she said you are very annoying

Fire Queen: why are you even on this site?

Dark Prince: I have my reasons

Wind Master: It's that, or he really has nothing better to do

Dark Prince: Hey! I have plenty of things better to do than just being on a computer typing

Fire Queen: Like what?

Dark Prince: stealing all of your Wu

* * *

><p>As Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay laughed at the post, Omi was unsure of that being a time of laughter. He had a feeling from his Tiger Instincts that Jack may really be in the vault.<p>

Once Omi got to the vault he found what he had sensed.

"Jack Spicer! How dare you post on the online site to trick us into thinking you were not in the vault stealing our Wu!" Omi yelled and ran into the vault to see Jack.

"That's just what evil villains do. Now out of my way, queue ball!" Jack yelled.

Omi wasn't about to let Jack escape, not this easily at least. Doing what Omi knew best, he summoned his power of water and washed Jack out of the vault. Disappointed and aggravated, Jack flew away by his helipack muttering something about his plan not working.

Omi chuckled. "Status update, humiliated Jack Spicer once again!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go! I hope you all liked this chapter. Now, I won't be updating during the week because I'm going to some camp and I'm going to be really tired when I get home. I will probably update during the weekends though.

So for the next two weeks, no updates during the week. I might make an exception to update on Friday though. It depends if I have the energy to write.

Bye-bye!

Disclaimer: We all know Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui and not the writers of this site.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, how did we lose that last showdown?" Raimundo complained at the group's latest defeat.

"I am not sure, but maybe if _someone_ wasn't on their mobile device hanging updates on their door then _maybe_ we would have won the showdown!" Omi yelled recalling Raimundo on his cell phone being slightly too cocky about the showdown against Jack.

"Omi, can't you get at least one saying right? I mean that one is even on the site when you do it," Raimundo complained.

"He does have a point, partner. You were on your phone an awful lot durin' the showdown," Clay said. "Okay, maybe I was on my phone a little too much, but learn from your mistakes, right?" Raimundo said and added an innocent smile.

"On the contrary, Raimundo, one does learn from mistakes, but does not learn from stupidity," Master Fung said, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Again with the sayings! I don't understand them!" Raimundo continued. "Can't you people just say what you mean without trying to turn it into an old ancient saying just to confuse people and make them more well prepared! Not everything has to sound prepared in a fashion that is most damaging to my train of thought when it tries to figure the words out!"

The remainder of the monks and Dojo looked at Raimundo confused about that last sentence. "Did that make any sense to any of you guys?" Kimiko asked. Omi, Clay and Dojo shook their heads. "At least we're all on the same page."

* * *

><p>"Look at the monks. They're thrown off their game by a simple distraction," a Heylin warrior said to himself. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Man, we lost another showdown," Raimundo said depressed from the loss from the Showdown Trio. <em>At least they can't blame me for this one,<em> he thought since it was Kimiko's loss this time around.

"And once again a mobile device is the cause of our loss!" Omi complained very irritated. "Come on guys! I said I was sorry and I only lost because my phone kind of exploded," Kimiko pointed out.

It was true that Kimiko wasn't checking her phone or posting any updates like Raimundo when he lost, but thanks to Jack Spicer, Kimiko's phone exploded thanks to a massive wave of messages.

"And besides, I didn't lose to Jack. At least I lost to a quality villain," Kimiko said. "Even when I don't lose, I get thrown into the blame somehow," Raimundo muttered.

Hearing what Raimundo said, Kimiko gave her boyfriend an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean it like that Rai, it's just-" "I know, I know, bean dude is a better villain than Jack," Raimundo interrupted and angrily stormed off to his room.

"Rai!" Kimiko cried chasing after Raimundo.

* * *

><p>Talks247: You guys lost again!<p>

Cowpoke85: I'm afraid so.

GrandMaster#1: But this time Kimiko is the one who lost most humiliatingly

Talks247: She lost to loser Jack! How is that possible! Then again, her anger does get the best of her…

Cowpoke85: Actually she lost to an evil bean

GrandMaster#1: a powerful evil bean that is very well trained!

Talks247: I will never understand how that thing is strong

Cowpoke85: I don't think anyone will be able to answer that question

Talks247: So, what's Kim doing? She isn't online, but her last update says getting a new phone

Cowpoke85: It kind of blew up in the showdown

Talks247: Wow, I don't know if I want to hear that story

* * *

><p>"Come one Rai, I didn't-" Kimiko began and got cut off once more. "Yeah, yeah, you've started off with the same opening almost every time now. How about a new one?" Raimundo suggested angrily.<p>

"In that case, I'm sorry I bring my phone everywhere. I should have left it here at the temple or with you guys during the showdown," Kimiko said. "Well that's better, I guess," Raimundo muttered.

"But you have to admit when Jack got caught up in my phone explosion that his scream was priceless," Kimiko reminded, trying to lighten the mood. Raimundo laughed. "It was his highest scream yet! I mean, I don't think that Bieber kid could go that high!"

Kimiko hit Raimundo's shoulder. "Hey! I thought us dating was going to prevent you from beating me up!" Raimundo complained. "Don't mess with Bieber," Kimiko instructed. "But it's so easy! My sister's are obsessed with him and every time I see them it's," Raimundo began and coughed to try and raise the pitche of his voice. " 'Baby, baby, baby, oh!' I mean, how can you enjoy that?"

"First, the 'oh' isn't that much higher than the rest of the song. Second, you can't sing high at all. In fact, next time you want to mock Justin tell me so I can get some ear muffs. And third, he's a great singer and pretty good looking as well," Kimiko listed.

"You find him good looking!" Raimundo shouted. Kimiko shrugged. "A bit, but you are much better looking," Kimiko told Raimudo.

Raimundo wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist and dragged her close to his body. "Of course I am."

* * *

><p>Gazing down at the site, the warrior decided time to strike was almost perfect. Two of the monks were busy wasting valuable training time typing on a keyboard. The other two, however, were not on the site, but yet the warrior had a good feeling that they weren't training or guarding the Shen Gong Wu.<p>

"Hey Chase, how about you go on this site instead of me," a voice suggested. "I mean, I do enjoy helping with your plans, but this seems somewhat pointless."

"For now it is, but this will prove most useful for time coming," Chase told his guest.

The guest sighed and slouched in Chase's thrown. Chase, on the other hand, was going to train in the other room. "The ultimate power reduced to going on an online site to waste his eternity away. At least I have no form to keep in shape," he spoke to himself. "I just hope _she_ doesn't show up. _She _always ruins my plans to help evil rule. Stupid wives, now they are true evil!"

* * *

><p>AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in almost three weeks! Since my last update I couldn't type for two weeks since I was away from my home and I really needed a lazy week because I was pretty tired. I'm also sorry this was stupid short.

Anyway, who could be this person working with Chase?

Promise to update in quickly!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown will never be mine to own or there would be more seasons.


End file.
